Teenaged Secret
by my black crimson rose
Summary: They were just living one big lie. Seiner


**M.B.C.R says: I blame you guys for this. **

**Don't own. Don't Sue.**

**Songs listened to: Teenaged Dream and Dirty Little Secret**

**R&R...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Teenaged Secret <strong>

He had the junior pined, nowhere to go even if he wanted to—not that the junior even wanted to leave. In one of the many alleyways throughout Twilight Town the two of them pressed up against one another in a teenaged filled lust. The elder pushed further against the smaller boy, their teeth clashing oh so painfully against each other as they tried to open their mouths further than possible to consume more of their partner.

"It's been too long chickenwuss," the elder smirked down at the other when lips finally separated. The said boy panted a faint blush on his cheeks while his eyes narrowed up at the other. The older boy chuckled kissing the other one last time before moving away.

"Where are you going?" the younger hissed, upset that they were departing so quickly.

The elder smiled, a rare and true smile, "you're friends will start worring—I'll see you around chickenwuss," and with that he left, coat tails fluttering after him.

x.x.x

"Is that a hickey?" Roxas teased pointing at his friend's neck; a dark blush decorated the camo wearing boy's cheeks. A hand covered the said hickey as he thought back to his encounter.

_A hand took hold of his hair before the same man forced him against the tough bricks, lips and teeth attacking his neck, right under his jaw. A moan fell from lips when the man's knee forced his legs apart. The man's blue green eyes twinkled in the limited light of early morning. The hand in his hair brought their lips together, gently at first before the longing, and the lust brought on a far more aggressive act._

"Shut up, it's only a bruise," he argued his cheeks a faint pink.

Olette rolled her eyes, "that's what a hickey is Hayner, now tell us who gave it to you," she smiled. She leaned forward, waiting for his unveiling.

Hayner's brown eyes traveled from each group member's face, Pence, Olette and Roxas before gulping loudly. "A… it's such a nice day today, why are we spending it inside? Come on, let's get up and do something!" he exclaimed rushing out the usual spot.

Olette took off after him, "Hayner, don't avoid the question!" she shouted rounding the corner into the Sandlot after him, she panted heavily as she caught up with him. This is the only time that she would admit to ever thanking Seifer for picking a fight with him. The two blondes stood in front of each other, Hayner trying to make himself seem taller as they squared off. "Just tell us!" she shouted from her spot at the opening of walkway.

Hayner glanced back at her a curse on his tongue, "running away from your little girlfriend now lamer? Now that ain't cool," he smirked, green blue eyes staring down at him—the bastard was laughing at him.

"Just tell me how gave you that hickey—"

Seifer raised a blonde brow, "who the hell would want to kiss you?" he smirked, eyes twinkling in the afternoon light. Hayner blushed in reply.

x.x.x

It was early morning when the junior snuck out of his room to travel to the Sandlot were the senior waited. Hands found uncovered hair as lips touched and pressed and tongues licked. "I want you," said one, both not quite sure who spoke the words that were on both of their minds. The smaller, with much practice, jumped and wrapped arms and legs around the older male.

The elder's apartment was just a minute walk from the Sandlot, an elevator ride to his floor (or a couple of stairs) and a short (long seeing as he just had to press his leach up against any and all walls and kiss) walk to his door. "—get down," the first part being muffled by lips. The younger complied; feet touched the ground while fingers traveled through blonde locks.

The younger stared up at him; a smile on his lips at the older fought with keys, "I love you," he whispered more to himself then the elder. But the senior paused, breath catching in his throat before blue green eyes glanced at him, a pink blush stained his cheeks.

The elder smiled shyly, something that was against his personality, "I know," he said back finally kissing the shorter boy gently before pushing the door open.

x.x.x

It was a Monday morning, Hayner and company sat on the front steps, waiting. "What's with the limb Hayner?" Pence questioned with a grin, Roxas snickering beside the blonde. Hayner shrugged keeping his eyes forward, he was waiting for someone.

The blonde senior with the blue green eyes barked out a laugh at the story that his friend told him. Pausing only to smile down at the junior, "Chickenwuss," he greeted in a pleasant and endearing tone.

Hayner smiled, "Seifer," he replied in the same tone. Their friends stared at the two with raised brows.


End file.
